Mi vida te pertenece
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: lulu tras haber sufrido un accidente que le hizo perder la memoria cuando era una niña y nunca revelo sus sentimientos por mikau y despues de 10 años mikau hara lo posible para devolverle su memoria y para obtener el corazon de la bella lulu y le pedira ayuda al rey goku y a la reina zelda para que lulu recupere su memoria a pesar de las incredulidades de ruto que es su hermana
1. el pasado de lulu y ruto

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El pasado de lulu **_

Hace años atrás el rey zora tuvo dos hijas gemelas pero con distinto carácter la una se llamaba ruto y la otra se llamaba lulu

Ruto era una niña arrogante , mimada y reprochona a cambio lulu no era amable , valedosa y de buen corazon es por eso que ruto siempre la reprochaba por ser amable y debil

Pocos minutos después ruto llamo a su hermana para reprenderla como siempre

Ruto : hasta cuando dejas de ser amable con todos y no sabes gobernar con mano de hierro – dijo con indiferencia –

Lulu : ruto jamas sere una tirana como tu y eso no lo cambiara – lo dijo con seriedad-

Ruto : y que te hace pensar que me hables asi – volvio a reprochar la niña ruto-

Lulu : porque soy tu hermana gemela y te estas comportando como una tirana , ruto en que cabeza estas que a todo el mundo lo tratas mal – dijo lulu mientras veia la mirada fria de ruto-

Ruto : eso ya lo veremos – dijo desafiando a su hermana-

Lulu : ruto no sabes el horror que haces solo te dire que nunca voy a ser mala – dijo lulu mientras se iba y dejando sola a ruto-

Después de una larga discusión lulu andaba triste que ella tiene que aguantar los desprecios de ruto

La noche cayo en la ciudad de los zoras y lulu se fue a su habitación

Lulu : ruto dime que te pasa o acaso has cambiado cuando link te rescato del estomago de lord jabu-jabu – decia lulu con mucha preocupación

Después lulu se acuesta en su cama y se va a dormir

A la mañana siguiente lulu se fue a jugar con sus amigos pero el amigo que siempre la ha valorado como es y la visita con mucha frecuencia y con el le habla de lo tirana que es ruto

Su nombre era mikau y era el niño zora mas popular de la ciudad zora ruto siempre la regañaba que lulu andaba con mikau y el nunca iba donde ruto porque sabia que si hacia algo tonto ella lo desterraria

Lulu : oh mikau eres tu – saludo-

Mikau : lulu hola -saludo-

Lulu : ah hola – saludo débilmente-

Mikau : que te ocurre no me digas que fue ruto otra vez que no se cansa de reprenderte por cualquier cosa –decia frunciendo el ceño –

Lulu : lo se pero es mi hermana gemela y a veces siento que ella me odia y como desearia no haber nacido y asi ruto estara en paz – decia lulu maldiciendo su vida-

Mikau : lulu no digas eso no te maldigas ademas tu eres bondadosa con todos y eso ruto no te lo va a quitar

Lulu : mikau gracias – decia abrazando a mikau-

Desde un lado ruto estaba viendo la escena del abrazo y gruño de la ira , se fue muy molesta porque nadie la ama por ser una niña muy tirana y cruel

Mikau : no te preocupes que siempre contaras con mi apollo – sonriendo-

Lulu : esta bien no hablara cosas erroneas –rascandose la cabeza –

Mikau : oye quieres jugar a ver quien nada mas rapido pero mejor vamos al lago hylia

Lulu : esta bien

Luego fueron al lago hylia donde iban a jugar a las carreras

Mikau : estas lista – pregunto –

Lulu : siempre estoy lista

Mikau : bien en sus marca , listo , fuera

Mientras nadaban a toda velocidad

Mikau : hey lulu necesitaras unos velocímetros para alcanzarme

Lulu : hey

Mikau : mejor apurate si me quieres ganar

Lulu : hey mikau tienes hambre

Mikau : eh – dubitativo-

Lulu : porque te vas a cenar mis burbujas – dijo acelerando a toda velocidad y le gano a mikau

Mikau : jajajaj lo admito me ganastes

Lulu : mientras estabas distraido yo aprobeche a tomar la ventaja y fui muy rapido y gane

Mikau : si eso creo

Después cayo la tarde

Mikau : oye mañana no podre ir a jugar contigo que mis padres y yo iremos a una mision que tu hermana nos dejo

Lulu : ah entiendo – triste-

Mikau : pero no te preocupes solo sera un dia

Lulu : esta bien mejor vallamos a casa antes que ruto nos grite

Mikau : correcto

Después llegaron a sus casas y se despidieron

Mikau : adios lulu cuidate

Lulu : hasta pronto mikau

Mikau : adios

Lulu : adios

Lulu y ruto tenian 7 años y mikau tenia 8

Lulu entro y vio a ruto con los brazos cruzados y viendola con su fea cara

Ruto : que estuviste haciendo con mikau

Lulu : solo jugabamos

Ruto : solo jugaba pues no te creo y ese mikau es tu novio

Lulu : no lo es solo es mi amigo

Ruto : ja pues valla amigo

Lulu : ya basta ruto no le hables asi a mikau

Ruto : yo hablo como yo quiero y eso te va para ti asi a partir de ahora en adelante te prohibo ver a mikau o hare que papa te castigue

Lulu : pero ruto….

Ruto : pero nada es una orden asi que no quiero ver a mikau nunca mas me oistes

Lulu : si ruto capte

Ruto : ves a si todo se resuelve y asi me gusta el orden

Lulu : pero no lo hago por darte gustos si no lo hago por mikau

Después lulu se lanza a su cama y lloraba con fuerzas que mañana mikau se iba y ruto le prohibe que lo vea su vida es un infierno con ruto como su hermana y el rey zora no puede reprender a ruto que enseguida se porta resabiada

A la mañana siguiente lulu se levanto con los ojos turbios de tanto llorar toda la noche y no quiso desayunar , ella se fue sola al lago hylia a lamentar sus penas

Entonces vio una hermosa ave en un gran arbol y subio hasta el ave para contemplarla pero mas alla habian muchos gerudos que iban a la ciudad zora a atacar y lulu se asusto porque vio a un gerudo intentaron matarla pero no pudieron porque lulu trepo mas el arbol pero un gerudo lanzo su espada y corto una rama donde estaba lulu y cayo al piso pero mas se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente que la cabeza le sangraba un gerudo iba a llevarsela pero luego vino un guarida zora y se la llevo pero lulu no despertaba

Luego las gerudos atacaron la ciudad y ruto quedo alarmada

Ruto : las fuerzas de ganon han venido a llevarse la joya zafiro

Rey zora : ruto donde esta lulu

Ruto : no lo se solo se fue

Rey zora : la dejastes ir o fuiste tu que le dijistes algo muy malo

Ruto : bah yo no dije nada malo solo le prohibi verse con mikau nada mas

Rey zora : MIENTES LULU ES TU HERMANA Y SIEMPRE LA HAS HECHO A UN LADO

Ruto : ash papa ya exageras

Después vino unas gerudos hacia el trono del rey zora y donde estaba ruto y ruto se escondio , vinieron varios guardias a pelear contra la gerudos pero una gerudo que estaba atrás del rey zora lo golpea con un tubo de metal dejandolo inconsciente

Después de varias horas de pelea los zoras ganaron pero algunos murieron

Lulu estaba en el hospital zora donde le dijeron que lulu perdio la memoria y no recordaba a su padre y a ruto

Entonces llego ruto

Ruto : oye hermana deja de holgasanear y vámonos

Lulu : quien eres tu

Ruto : cabeza hueca soy tu hermana ruto la princesa zora

Lulu : oh lo lamento su alteza pero me esta confundiendo con otra chica

Ruto : eres una ..

Dr zora : alteza lo que sucede es que lulu ha perdido la memoria

Ruto : queee (al fin sere la unica princesa zora )- pensando-

Ruto : bueno entonces

Dr zora : entonces deben hacerle recordar quien es

Ruto : cierto es verdad

Después ruto llevo a lulu a la casa de una pareja de zoras que no pudieron tener una hija y ruto la dejo

Ruto : bueno lulu aquí sera tu hogar y ellos tus padres

El rey zora tambien perdio la memoria y ruto aprobecho a ser la unica hija mimada del rey zora

Ruto : al fin ser unica as genial

Cuando mikau regreso y se entero que lulu habia perdido la memoria y unos de sus amigos habian espiado a ruto y le dijeron que ruto se desciso de lulu y que la dejo con otros padres

Mikau : ruto esto no te lo perdonare , juro que recuperare la memoria de lulu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_**Diez años después **_

Ahora lulu era tan bella que todos querian salir con ella y ruto la miraba con envidia

Ruto : ja estupida lulu robandose la atención de los chicos

Después ruto se fue a sus aposentos muy furiosa el rey zora no podia recordar a lulu porque tambien habia perdido la memoria

Lulu iba madando y vio a sus amigos ya crecidos y luego alguien conocido viene hacia ella

Era mikau de 18 años y era muy apuesto con su musculatura bien pronunciada

Mikau : hey lulu acaso te olvidastes de mi

Lulu : mikau

Mikau : pense que no me recordarias

Lulu : oh no como dices jamas te olvidaria aunque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado

Mikau : lo se y eso fue tragico

Lulu : la princesa ruto es muy tirana

Mikau : de hecho siempre ha sido muy tirana ella te odia

Lulu : pero porque si ni la conozco y me odia

Mikau : es que ruto esta loca

Lulu : ah si locamente enamorada de un tal link

Mikau : si y no se que le ve de genial si es un tonto mujeriego con una tonta espada

Lulu : si y el tiene un hijo

Mikau : oh si un hijo con una tal ilia

Lulu : y que habra pasado con la princesa zelda

Mikau : dicen que se ha casado con un sujeto que es muy diferente a ella y que es muy poderoso

Lulu : en serio porque

Mikau : ademas he oido que una vez link se enfrento al sujeto poderoso y sabes que paso

Lulu : no se cuentamelo

Mikau : el sujeto muy fuerte partio a la espada maestra en dos pedazos y le dio un solo golpe y lo vencio a link

Lulu : valla eso si que es poderoso

Lulu : sabes como se llama el esposo de zelda

Mikau :bueno dicen que se llama Goku

Lulu : valla su nombre suena muy rudo

Mikau : lo que no comprendo es que ruto se ilusione con alguien que esta casado

Lulu : no lo se son los raros gustos de ruto

Mikau : lulu quieres ir al lago hylia mañana de paseo

Lulu : si acepto

Mikau : ok mañana te recogere temprano

Lulu : jojojo bueno adios

Mikau : adios

Lulu : mikau – sonrojada-

Lulu no pudo evitar su sonrojo por su amigo que se veia apuesto bueno aunque de niños a lulu siempre le gustaba mikau y a mikau lulu

Era de noche y lulu no podia dejar de pensar en mikau

Lulu : _acaso me enamore de mikau a decir verdad siempre lo he amado pero no tengo las fuerzas ni el valor suficiente como para decirle mis sentimientos a mikau _ penso lulu mientras iba a su humilde hogar

Después se fue a su cuarto y se fue a dormir pero sin dejar de pensar en mikau

CONTINUARAAAA

Esta historia va dedicada a mi amigo kachorro quien me ha ayudado cuando lo necesitaba y yo le pienso dar una sorpesa a mi buen amigo

Yo : esto se pone de locura

Mikau : hahahah pues si y tendre mi cita con lulu

Yo : tranquilo mikau que todo va a salir bien y no permitire que la incredula de ruto lo arruine

Lulu : oh gracias

Yo : ay no hay de que si ustedes son mis favoritos

Goku : caray quienes son ellos

Zelda : oh son los zoras mikau y lulu

mikauXlulu : alteza

yo : mejor hare conti


	2. cita extrema (parte 1)

_**Cita extrema **_

_**(parte 1)**_

Lulu se alistaba para su cita con mikau y se perfumo , se baño , se lavo los dientes (aunque ella tenia la dentadura bien formada y sus dientes muy blancos y brillantes ) y bajo a desayunar

Ella espero que venga mikau a verla , después de unos 10 minutos llego mikau

Mikau : hola lulu – sorprendido – valla te ves muy hermosa

Lulu : ah gracias – sonrojada –

Mikau : ehh .. bueno – nervioso-

Lulu : ah tranquilo igualmente gracias

Mikau : esta bien – aliviado-

Lulu : y que haremos alla en el lago hylia – pensativa-

Mikau : ah conoceremos al rey Goku que vendra con la princesa zelda – feliz-

Lulu : oh al fin conoceremos al hombre poderoso – sorprendida-

Mikau : correcion al terror de la espada maestra –corrigiendo-

Lulu : hmph ¬¬

Mikau : vamos no te molestes solo decia mi opinión , mejor dicho vámonos que el rey Goku se impacienta con facilidad a la hora del almuerzo

Lulu : ok vamos

Y se fueron al lago hylia

Ahí estaba Goku y zelda juntos esperandolos aunque lulu siempre buscaba consuelo en zelda cuando se sentia humillada por ruto

Mikau : ahí estan – señalando –

Lulu : oh ese sujeto azabache es Goku

Mikau : al parecer si

Goku estaba vestido de costumbre su ropa habitual de azul y naranja y su peinado unico

Zelda estaba con su vestido habitual color lavanda y blanco , con sus cabellos castaños

Lulu : princesa zelda – desde un poco lejos –

Zelda : lulu ¿? – pensativa –

Goku : eh – duvitativo –

mikauXlulu : princesa – muy cerca –

zelda : oh mikau , lulu que sorpresa de verlos

mikau : es que vinimos a conocer al rey Goku – viendo a Goku –

lulu : si ademas el es quien derroto a link destruyendo la espada sagrada de las tres diosas

zelda : um .. bueno eso es cierto

lulu : oh lo lamento se que esto le incomoda pero mi mente sigue en blanco y no recuerdo mi verdadera familia – muy triste –

zelda : lo se después habra un momento en que tus recuerdos daran vueltas en tu cabeza diciendote quien eres tu

lulu : lo se y estare lista para ese momento

zelda : Goku – llamandolo –

Goku : si dime

Zelda : te presento a los zoras mikau y lulu

Mikau/lulu : es un gusto rey Goku

Goku : el … gu …s..to bah hola – dijo arrugando el papelito que tenia los saludos elegantes-

Zelda solto una risotada y lulu tambien

Zelda : y a que han venido Goku y yo tendremos una cita

Lulu : oh que coincidencia yo tambien tendre un cita

Zelda : valla pero quien sera el afortunado – viendo de reojo a mikau –

Lulu : erm .. mi .. mikau -tartamudeando –

Zelda : jajaja lo sabia el siempre te ama

Lulu : erm ..yo ..no .. bue ..

Zelda : bah no lo ocultes asi sera peor cuando eras niña siempre me has dicho que mikau te gusta

Lulu : mi mente vaga pero recuerdo haber dicho eso

Zelda : descuida ve con tu amor que Goku y yo haremos nuestra cita ok

Lulu : ok

Zelda Goku ven aquí – llamando al gerrero z – suerte – susurrando –

Lulu asintió con la cabeza afirmandola

Lulu y mikau quedaron solos y ambos se miraron fijamente y se sonrojaron

Mikau : - suspirando – lulu hay algo que quiero decirte

Lulu : en serio dimelo

Mikau : hace 10 años tu y yo somos mejores amigos

Lulu : bueno si

Mikau : pero desde el dia del accidente me he prometido a mi mismo devolverte tu memoria se que no sera facil pero lo hare

Lulu : oh ok – desilusionada-

Mikau : pero después de esos 10 años en la actualidad te veo como mas que una amiga

Lulu : oh se a donde va a llegar esto

Mikau : tu y yo ..

Lulu : si

Mikau : somos … amigos

Lulu : oh entiendo apuesto que ya tienes novia – llorando –

Mikau : novia ¿? Nunca tuve novia

Lulu . acaso me crees un juguete – molesta –

Mikau : no solo es que … quiero q ue ..

Lulu : QUEEE - en suspenso –

Mikau : - suspirando- que seas mi novia

Lulu se pasmo al oir la noticia y ella lo abrazo con ternura

Lulu : eso es lo que siempre me has querido decir

Mikau : si

Lulu : oh mikau yo tambien te he ocultado mis sentimientos por ti y tu tambien me gustas y te quiero como mi novio zora

Mikau : lulu

Se acercaron lentamente y se sintieron sus alientos , después se besaron con amor , el beso duro mucho tiempo y luego se separaron muy sonrojados

Mikau : te amo mi bella lulu

Lulu :y yo tambien te amo mikau

Y se abrazaron contemplando el lago y sus aves volando

Mientras tanto el gokuXzelda

Goku : al parecer esos dos andan ocupados

Zelda : Goku ?

Goku : jeje solo bromeba princesita

Zelda : oh Goku que has hecho para que yo te ame

Goku : solo nos conocimos y nos casamos

Zelda : jajajaja tan tontito

Goku : hey eso no fue divertido

Zelda : ay Goku solo bromeaba

Goku : ZELDA

Zelda tomo a Goku y lo beso

Zelda : te amo mi Goku – sonrojada –

Goku : yo tambien te amo mi princesa – sonriendo –

Después a Goku le cuje el estomago del hambre

Goku : zelda cociname algo que ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE

Zelda : si barril sin fondo ¬¬

Goku : QUEEE Ò.Ó

Zelda : si amor te cocinare tu almuerzo n.n

Goku : n.n bien ahora se buena esposa y cociname algo – dijo agarrando su cintura y besandola –

Zelda : esta bien

Goku : es por que eso que me encantas

Zelda : jujuju

Goku : - volviendola a besar – ya te bese ahora a la cocina

Zelda : ok ok ya te prepare un buen pavo y algo de ensalada y esa sopa de fideos que te gusta y limonada

Goku : que bieeeen ahora a comer

Ahora volviendo al Mikau y lulu

Mikau : jajaja el rey Goku y su apetito

Lulu : si con comer mucho vomitaria

Mikau : ajajaja si yo pienso lo mismo

Lulu : pero tambien he preparado algo

Mikau . ok ok pero que no sea pescado yo tengo pescadofobia

Lulu : ajajajaja mentiroso

Mikau : ok ok menti pero nosotros amamos a los pescados

Lulu : y tu me mientes con el pescadofobia – reventandose de risa –

Mikau : nueva enfermedad inventada por mi genio es pescadofobia – cuajandose de risa –

Lulu : jajajajajaja pescadofobia

Después de una larga risotada ambos cayeron rendidos de tanto reir y se acostaron en el césped y por alla vieron a Goku y zelda abrazados y tambien acostados

Pero mas alla habian varios gerudos vigilando a lulu que era la otra princesa zora y hermana gemela de ruto

Gerudo 1 : la tenemos

Gerudo 2 : esta vez no escaparas lulu

Gerudo 3 : y esta vez no seremos tan benevolentes

Gerudo 4 : me la pagaras muy caro

Gerudo 5 : el rey ganon estara ansioso de verte

CONTINUARAAA

Para el proximo capitulo la vida de lulu peligra por 5 gerudos pero de las ladronas no guardias

Ojo : las ladronas gerudo son mas habiles que las guardianas

Y mikau luchara con todo para evitar que lulu sea raptada


End file.
